Tournicoti Tournicoton
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Dean défend sa masculinité bec et ongles, où Cas tourne tourne tourne, et où Sam s'amuse bien, mais pas autant que le fantôme pervers. - Destiel.


**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

 **Prompt:** Je suis tombé dans un piège.

 **Couple:** Destiel+Sam. :)

 **Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi.

 **Note 1:** Chapitre écrit pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, neuvième round de l'année. C'est fluffy, et stupide, mais cela fait du bien parfois, non? :'D

 **Note 2:** ...Faites comme si la robe était extensible et Sam avait pu la mettre aussi. T.T

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Tournicoti Tournicoton**

.

Dean était tombé dans un piège. Ce n'était pas possible.

\- Pourquoi moi?

Sam lui tendait toujours la, la... _chose_.

\- Tu as bien vu, Dean. J'ai essayé, et cela n'a pas marché.

Dean croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il fusilla Sam du regard.

Sam lui montra ses mains en signe d'impuissance. Malheureusement, il ne lâcha pas le Truc.

\- Pas ma faute! J'ai essayé!

Dean rétrécit les yeux, suspicieux. Sam évita son regard et marmonna :

\- Je suis pas à son goût, c'est tout...

...AH. Il était là, son sourire en coin! Sam se moquait de lui, Dean le savait!

\- Et je dois comprendre ça comment?

Sam rencontra finalement son regard et il ne put s'empêcher de _pouffer_.

 _Pouffer_.

\- ...Bah. Je suis sûr que _toi_ , tu vas lui plaire. Elle va t'aller à ravir, cette robe.

Un piège. C'était un _PIEGE_.

Dean et Sam avaient un nouveau revenant à attraper. Cela aurait dû être facile : il hantait des toilettes féminins, et était particulièrement pervers. Et hétérosexuel. Une femme, et hop là! Le fantôme se montrait, ils pouvaient l'identifier, et aller le brûler ensuite...

Sauf que, problème numéro un : pas de femme dans leur équipe de choc. Et les toilettes étaient déserts : la nouvelle qu'ils étaient hantés avait fait le tour de la Toile et avait fait fuir tout le monde. C'était agaçant, parfois, internet.

A ce problème numéro un, Sam avait apporté une solution : il avait trouvé, Dean ne voulait pas savoir comment, une ROBE.

La Brillante Idée numéro un de Sam était donc que l'un d'eux s'habillât en femme pour attirer le fantôme.

Dean avait refusé tout de suite, ne laissant pas le choix à Sam.

Ce qui nous amenait à notre problème numéro deux : Sam avait essayé, avec la robe, le maquillage et tout le toutim... Et le revenant ne s'était pas montré.

Dean pensait qu'il n'avait pas fait son maximum. Il aurait eu plus de chance s'il s'était rasé les jambes, selon lui. Il le lui avait dit, d'ailleurs.

Si Sam avait été Superman, il l'aurait atomisé avec son regard-rayon laser.

Heureusement, Sam n'était pas Superman.

Malheureusement, la Brillante Idée numéro deux de Sam était que _Dean_ essayât la robe.

\- Nan.

\- Dean, ne fais pas l'enfant! J'ai bien essayé, moi!

\- Nan.

\- _Dean_. Il va y avoir des _morts_ , si cela continue.

Attaque des Yeux de Chien Battu de Sam Winchester. C'était très efficace.

Dean sentit sa résolution fondre comme une glace ingurgitée par un chien. Heureusement, il était plus résistant qu'il n'y paraissait et avait de la ressource :

\- ...On appelle Cas?

Sam grommela, fronça les sourcils, bouda et cacha mal sa déception. Mais il capitula.

La Brillante Idée numéro un de Dean gagnait. Pour le moment.

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté :

\- Vous voulez donc que je mette la robe?

Dean et Sam hochèrent la tête en choeur, Dean avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme que son frère :

\- Je suis sûr que ça va t'aller comme un gant, Cas. Le fantôme va pas résister. Hin hin.

Sam lui jeta un regard dégoûté que Dean ignora royalement.

Cas se tourna vers Sam :

\- ...Dean n'aurait pas plus de succès si c'était lui qui se déguisait?

...

Il y eut un blanc.

\- QUOI?

\- Cas, voyons, tu ne peux pas dire une chose pareille. Pense à son fragile égo masculin.

\- _QUOI_ ?

\- **Stop**.

Cas les fit taire tous les deux d'un regard de Colère Divine. C'était vachement, vachement efficace.

Et super flippant.

Cas les toisa l'un après l'autre :

\- Je peux la mettre, la robe. Cela m'est complètement égal. Tout ce que je voulais dire, d'un point de vue pragmatique, c'était que Dean aurait plus de succès que moi avec le fantôme, vu ce que vous m'en avez dit.

Dean essaya de régner sur son indignation. C'était _Cas_ , bon sang. Dean sentait certes son poil se hérisser tout le long de son échine, comme un chat, mais attaquer Cas toutes griffes dehors ferait mauvais genre.

Sans parler du fait qu'il le regretterait. Flûte.

Cas le fixa quelques instants, et Dean se sentit étrangement lu. Comme le livre de Sam que Cas aimait parfois feuilleter, ses doigts délicats sur les pages.

Cas soupira.

\- D'accord. Je vais essayer.

Dean pourrait l'embrasser, si... _Si_.

Sam frappa dans ses mains :

\- Merci, Cas! Tu sauves la Ô Combien Importante Masculinité de Dean.

Dean fusilla son frère du regard.

La crème dépilatoire, il la mettrait ce soir dans son _shampooing_.

xxx

xxx

Cas ressortit de leur chambre d'hôtel habillé de la robe bleu foncé saillante, Sam sur ses talons, un sourire fier sur son long visage. Sam avait utilisé des tutorats Youtube pour le maquillage. Il s'était pas mal débrouillé.

En tout cas, beaucoup mieux qu'avec lui-même.

\- Dean?

Dean retomba sur terre. Cas l'observait, son expression apparemment indifférente si ce n'était pour ses yeux bleus, sérieux en le fixant et attendant sa réaction, de légers plis d'anxiété autour des paupières.

Dean se surprit à penser que ce bleu électrique n'avait pas besoin de tout ce mascara pour vous sauter à la figure; que la couleur de peau de Cas n'était pas celle-ci, le fond de teint une fine couche de graisse sur son visage. Que ses lèvres n'avaient pas la bonne teinte non plus.

Dean arrêta de penser.

Cas fronça les sourcils, et ses rides, même les rides de son front, qu'on ne voyait plus sous tout ce maquillage, manquaient à Dean.

\- Cela ne te plaît pas?

Dean déglutit difficilement. Il baissa la tête.

La robe le seyait bien mais le corps de Jimmy Novak, dessous, était typiquement masculin. Il ne bernerait pas le fantôme. La robe n'avait pas de manches, et Dean voulut soudain poser les mains sur les épaules de l'ange, qu'il ne voyait jamais d'habitude sous le trenchcoat.

Sam toussa.

Dean détourna les yeux :

\- Bien. C'est très bien. Le revenant va tomber à tes pieds.

Le regard de Sam s'alluma d'un éclat trop perspicace pour Dean. Dean se tourna de nouveau vers Cas.

Cas lui souriait, doucement. Vraiment Cas sous le maquillage, heureux et magnifique.

\- Merci, Dean.

Dean sentit ses oreilles chauffer. Sam rit, mais sans aucune moquerie dans le son.

Fichu. Dean était fichu.

xxx

xxx

Avant de rentrer dans les toilettes, Sam posa une perruque brune sur la tête de Cas.

\- Pour t'aider.

Les cheveux de la perruque retombaient jusqu'à sa taille. De dos, il pouvait avoir l'air d'une femme. De face, Dean voulait le débarrasser des fanfreluches, passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Devant Cas, Dean roula une mèche des faux cheveux autour de son doigt :

\- Essaie de te comporter en femme là-dedans, d'accord? On sera juste dehors pour t'aider quand le revenant apparaîtra.

Cas plissa de nouveau le front :

\- Vous les humains et vos normes genrées incompréhensibles et inutiles...

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Typiquement Cas.

Attaque Charme Angélique Perplexe. Cela n'était pas efficace du tout, non non.

Dean ricana :

\- Cas, contente-toi d'agir comme les femmes que tu as vues à la télé. Je t'en ai montré plein.

Cas haussa un sourcil :

\- Est-ce que je dois _embrasser_ le fantôme?

Dean ouvrit la bouche. Heureusement, Sam intervint avant qu'il ne répondît :

\- Dean. Tu lui as montré _quoi_ , comme film?

\- _Rien du tout_.

Cas se tourna vers Sam :

\- Dans l'épisode 19 de Dr Sexy, une infirmière monte dans les toilettes sous le prétexte de se recoiffer pour en fait y croiser son amoureux. C'est le cardiologue qui a sauvé sa grand-mère. C'est comme cela qu'ils se sont rencontrés, d'ailleurs. La grand-mère a joué les Cupidons. Avec succès, je dois dire.

Sam se tourna vers Dean :

\- _Je suis innocent! Il est tombé sur les épisodes tout seul!_

Sam soupira.

\- Cas. Fonce.

Alors, Castiel fonça.

xxx

xxx

"Essaie de te comporter en femme"...?

Cas repensa à Cendrillon qui se préparait avant le bal. Dean ne lui avait pas exactement montré le film mais il l'avait... _laissé_ le voir.

Sam n'était pas le seul maître de l'attaque des Yeux de Chien Battu.

Cas se posta devant la glace. Ne sentant toujours aucun signe du fantôme, il ferma les paupières.

Et commença à tourner sur lui-même.

xxx

xxx

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?

Sam fronça les sourcils :

\- ...On dirait qu'il tourne sur lui-même.

\- _Quoi_?

Dean le bouscula un peu pour pouvoir regarder dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

\- Ah. Ah, oui...

Sam sourit. Cas était adorable, à tourner sur lui-même dans sa robe, mais il n'arrivait pas à la cheville de l'expression qu'arborait son grand frère en l'observant, sourire délicatement étiré et yeux allumés de douceur.

xxx

xxx

Oh. Le jupon de la robe tournait et suivait tous ses mouvements.

...

...

Castiel ne s'arrêta pas.

xxx

xxx

Plus Cas tournait, plus Dean se décomposait :

\- ...Les anges, ça peut pas avoir le tournis, hein?

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Sam se mit à rire.

xxx

xxx

Au final, le fantôme n'apparut pas parce qu'il était charmé par Castiel En Robe, mais parce qu'il était excédé :

\- TU ME DONNES LE MAL DE MER. STOP!

Castiel se figea. Il se tourna vers le fantôme.

Le revenant avait un gros, _gros_ faible pour les filles, et il ne voyait pas comment ces idiots de chasseurs avaient pu penser que celui-ci le bernerait, mais il devait avouer qu'il avait une bonne tête : tout échevelé, sa perruque tombée sur le sol, son rouge à lèvre étalé sur son sourire et ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement.

Le plus petit des chasseurs, qui venait de débarquer, avait l'air de son avis et même plus, vu comment il le mangeait du regard au lieu de le fixer lui.

Le grand chasseur toussa, et enfin énonça l'évidence :

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore devenu un mauvais esprit.

Le fantôme mit les mains sur ses hanches. Quelle bande d'incompétents :

\- Non.

Grand Echalas fronça les sourcils :

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir fait fuir tout le monde?

\- Parce que c'est un gros cochon.

Ah. Le deuxième chasseur avait daigné quitter des yeux son petit ami? Il était honoré.

Le revenant offrit un sourire au regard noir de Mister Jolicoeur. Il tendit sa main dans sa direction :

\- Et aussi, parce que je m'ennuyais. Marcel Letois, enchanté. Anciennement chargé de garder ces toilettes propres à toute heure. Gros cochon, certes. Mais pas esprit frappeur.

Marcel leur adressa à tous un rictus goguenard :

\- Désolé, les gars.

Jolicoeur soupira. Bonne Tête observa ses bras nus :

\- ...Ce n'était pas nécessaire de mettre cette robe, alors?

Marcel tenta de tapoter son épaule pour le réconforter. Sa main le traversa, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait, non?

\- T'en fais pas, mon pote. Je crois que Jolicoeur ici présent a apprécié.

Jolicoeur _piqua un fard_ , sous les éclats de rire de Grand Echalas. Bonne Tête pencha un peu la tête, justement, ses yeux rivés sur le chasseur concerné :

\- ...Dean?

Ce fut _encore pire_.

Incapable de résister, Marcel ajouta, implacable :

\- Jolicoeur. Tu sais que si ça avait été toi dans la robe, je serais sorti plus tôt?

Parce qu'il aimait beaucoup, beaucoup les filles. Mais qu'il avait des exceptions.

Marcel crut qu'il allait hyperventiler. C'était génial.

Grand Echalas lui lança un regard un peu impressionné mais ferme :

\- Mr Letois. Il est temps de partir, maintenant, vous ne croyez pas?

Marcel sourit. Avant sa sortie finale, il s'était bien amusé. Cela lui convenait.

\- Dacodac.

xxx

xxx

\- Ce type était un porc.

\- Voyons, Dean.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Dean n'arrêtait pas de grommeler, il semblait incapable d'affronter Cas du regard sans se changer en écrevisse, et personne n'était mort.

C'était une bonne journée.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés au bunker, Cas se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à la salle de bain de l'étage :

\- Je vais me changer.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Cas aurait très bien pu se débarrasser de la robe d'un coup de grâce.

Et puis, l'ange jeta un _regard_ en direction de Dean et, oh.

 _Oh_.

Cas commença à monter les marches et Sam se tourna aussitôt vers son frère :

\- Dean, hum...

Il toussa bruyamment. Fichue gorge.

Il affronta le regard de Dean sérieusement :

\- Tu devrais aller rejoindre Cas, je pense. Il va avoir besoin d'aide. Avec la robe et tout.

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il ne répondit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

Sam craqua, son sourire impossible à contenir :

\- Tu pourrais l'embrasser tout partout pour le débarrasser du rouge à lèvre, par exemple.

Dean donna un _coup de poing_ dans son épaule. Sam rit.

\- Je te hais.

\- Non, tu ne me hais pas.

Dean se dirigea vers les escaliers sans croiser ses yeux :

\- Je te dis que je te hais.

\- Et moi, je te dis que c'est faux.

Une porte claqua à l'étage. Sam sauta sur le canapé, ses lèvres étirées sur son visage, attrapant un livre.

Une bonne journée.

xxx

xxx

Au dîner, Cas était propre comme un sou neuf. Il semblait _luire_ tellement il était de bonne humeur, tout flottant, ses yeux des perles brillantes.

Dean s'assit à côté de Cas et devança son frère :

\- La ferme, Sam.

Sam referma la bouche dans un claquement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit!

Sous la table, Cas attrapa les doigts de Dean. Sam le vit et obéit à Dean, souriant simplement lentement.

Dean était tombé dans un piège. Il n'avait pas envie d'en sortir.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
